I Only Love You When I'm Wasted
by VanillaTwilight08
Summary: After a drunked night in the Heads dorm, they realize how good they could be together. If it wasn't for the fact that they could only get along when they were wasted.


I Only Love You When Im Wasted

Rated M: sexual situations, language, adult themes

Pairings: DM/HG

Summary: During a drunken night between the Head Girl and Head Boy, they realize how good they could be together. So why is it they can only get along when one of them is drunk? And how do they solve this issue? Summary sucks but I promise the story is worth reading!

A/N: Characters do not belong to me :( And neither does the song. I heard this song on the radio and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. This is going to be a series of one shots that make up a whole story. ENJOY!

I Only Love You When I'm Wasted Pt 1: Hogwarts, Firewhiskey, and A New Common Room

"I can't believe I have to share a common room with him for my final year of school. I mean, how did he even get the badge?" Hermione complained to her friends, while taking another swig of fire whiskey straight from the bottle Harry had given her.

The three of them were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, avoiding going to Hermione's new Heads dorm. The longer they stayed away, the longer it was going to be before she had to deal with the new Head Boy. Hermione couldn't believe that he had been given the title of Head Boy, after all the stuff he had done during the past 6 years, how had he managed to get it. They all thought Harry had been a shoe in for the badge, but Dumbledore thought Harry had enough on his plate without adding the additional pressure of being, so she was stuck with Draco.

Harry shook his head "I have no idea how your going to do it Hermione. I mean, you guys have to spend time together every day. Dumbledore said so, you have to spend at least 2 hours a night studying in your own common room, and spend another 2 hours running patrols together. I would hate to be you Hermione, I don't know how you are going to manage 4 hours alone with Malfoy." Harry said laughing, taking a long swig from Ron's bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Don't remind her Harry. It will be a miracle if she lasts two weeks without hexing the stupid ferret. Not that he probably wouldn't deserve it, mind you." Ron said laughing at his friends discomfort of the situation.

"I'll manage somehow, don't worry about me guys. The question is, how are you two going to manage without me here to help you with your homework every night?" Hermione asked, arching her eyebrow at her two best friends. Laughing at the expressions on their faces.

************************Meanwhile At The Heads Room****************************

"Blaise how am I going to handle being alone with Granger for that many hours a day? I can barely last through a class with her without wanting to hex her mouth shut." Draco said, laying his head back on the couch with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"You will manage Draco, you always do. If you have to just ward your half of the common room so you don't even have to listen to her talk. Thats what I would do." Blaise said with his eyes twinkling, then an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Or you can just do what you really want to do?"

Draco glanced up at him, confusion clear on his face. "What are you talking about Blaise? Its not as if I can just lock her in a closet to keep her away from me. We have to spend time together."

Blaise smirked at his friend, "Yeah well I know that I'm not the only one here who noticed how Granger has grown over the summer. I wonder if her mouth and mind is as dirty as her blood."

Draco's eyes widened comically as he gaped at his friend. "Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting Blaise?"

"I'm just saying, maybe it is finally time to admit that the only reason you don't want Granger here is because your afraid that she might tell you no if you try something with her." Blaise said, his eyes twinkling with his laughter.

Draco scoffed, "As if that little Mudblood would have the nerve to tell me no. Nobody has ever told me no before." He replied with a determination in his eyes that Blaise new could only mean trouble for Granger.

Brushing his pants off, Blaise stood up and offered Draco a smile, "We'll see about that, but I gotta get back to the common room. Astoria is waiting for me to get back so we can _catch up_." Blaise said smirking as he headed out of the portrait hole. He turned around and smiled at Draco again. "Don't get too sloshed now, after all Granger should be back soon and you wouldn't want her to catch you being sloppy like that." He said laughing as he exited the room.

"Damn Blaise, putting bad ideas in my head like that." Draco grumbled, staring into the fire and taking another long drink of Firewhiskey from his stash.

******************************Back At Gryffindor******************************

Laughing Hermione turned to Harry. "What kind of song was that Harry?" she asked, while Ron inspected the device that sat in front of Harry.

"How does this thing work anyway? I mean how can there be music on that little silver thing there?" He asked confused as he inspected the device.

Laughing Harry just turned up the volume on his muggle CD player, which Hermione had enchanted so that it would still work properly while inside the walls of Hogwarts. "I'll explain when I'm sober, now shut up this next song is the best!" He exclaimed as he started singing along extremely off key along with the song.

3 pm on my feet and staggering  
Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling  
I got carried away  
Sick, Sick of sleeping on the floor  
Another night another score  
I'm jaded, bottles breaking

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times- lets face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?  
Stella would you take me home?

2 am I'm on a blackout binge again  
You know I don't need sleep  
And I lost my keys,  
But I've got so many friends  
And they keep, keep me coming back for more  
Another night another score  
I'm faded, bottles breaking

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times- lets face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

One more reason I should never have met you  
Just another reason I could never forget you  
Down we go, the rooms spinning outta control  
Lose yourself in a chemical moment  
The night life's taking it's toll  
That's just the way it goes  
Come on, Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times- lets face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella would you take me home?

You're only happy when I'm wasted  
I point my finger but I just can't place it  
Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times- lets face it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
[Fade out]

Laughing Hermione turned the volume down on the CD player, "Oh My God Harry, you are a horrible singer. Where did you ever learn that song?"

Harry smiled at her, "Its by a band called All Time Low. They are the greatest American band I've ever heard. I stole their CD from Dudley over the summer." He said laughing, falling over Rons legs as he leaned to get the last bottle of Firewhiskey.

Looking up, Hermione noticed the time on the clock on the wall. "Oh My, I have to head to the Heads Room. We were supposed to start patrols 30 minutes ago!" Hermione said laughing and trying to stand up, failing miserably. Laughing out loud as she fell back on top of Harry, "I may need some help getting to my room Harry." She said sweetly as Ron helped her stand up.

Laughing at her antics Ron looked over at Harry, "Come on lets help the lady get back to her room. What would Mum do to us if we made her walk back all by herself." Ron said grabbing one of her arms while Harry grabbed the other, and the trio made their way out of the common room.

20 minutes, 5 flights of stairs, and 13 falls later they finally made it to the Heads hallway. Escorting Hermione all the way to the portrait hole, the boys both gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to make their way back to the Gryffindor tower as she made her way into the common room.

As she stepped through the portrait hole, the first thing she noticed was the several empty and full bottles of Firewhiskey on the table in the common room. Looking around she noticed Malfoy watching her from the couch on the other side of the room. He had removed his robes and shirt and was sitting there in his dress pants and a clean white tank top. His hair was a mess across his head, and for some reason Hermione thought he looked utterly sexy. She watched as the tip of his tounge darted out to catch a drip of Firewhiskey from the bottle he had just taken a swig from, and she couldn't help but wonder what kinds of talents that tounge possesed. Confused at her own thoughts for a moment, she decided to just forget about it and get him to come help her patrol. Like they were suppose to be doing in the first place. Smiling broadly at him she made her way across the room, tripping over the coffee table and falling out onto the floor.

Draco watched the witch fall on the floor laughing her ass off at her own clumsiness, and he couldn't help but remember what Blaise had said earlier. Taking a moment to look her over Draco realized that she had really filled out over the summer, and right now she was wearing nothing but a small green tank top, and a pair of black denim shorts that she must have had on under her robes earlier that day. He couldn't deny that she had finally filled out in all the right places, and had a womans shape to her body. As she turned to look up at him, he could see quiet a bit of cleavage and of her stomach as her shirt rode up on her body.

Laughing she looked upside down at Draco's smirking face above her. "Hiya Malfoy! Are you ready to start our nightly partrols now?" She said looking innocently up at him.

"What are you talking about Granger? There is no way in hell that you are sober enough to go walking the hallways without causing yourself or someone else harm. Plus I'm too smashed to go walking down the bloody corridors, so if you don't mind I think I'm just going to stay here and drink some more Firewhiskey." He said smirking at the drunk girl in front of him as she rolled onto her stomach on the floor and jumped up.

"Then I will just have to join you Malfoy," She said, grabbing his bottle of Firewhiskey off the table and taking a large drink, giggling at the incredulous expression on Malfoys face. "Whats the matter Draco, you don't want to share your liqour with a Mudblood?" She asked sweetly, bringing the bottle to her lips again, arching her eyebrow at him.

Draco swallowed hard as he watched her wrap her full lips around the tip of the bottle and take a large swallow. He didn't know why, but watching her drink his Firewhiskey the way she was, was sending signals straight to his groin. "You just called me Draco?" He said for lack of better skills at the moment.

Hermione cocked her head and looked at him thinking, "Huh, I guess I did. Well its your name right, so why shouldn't I call you by your name." She said stepping closer to the boy in front of her, leaning forward she softly spoke in his ear. "Is that a problem Draco?" She asked, smirking as she watched him shiver from her breath on his ear. She turned on her heel and flounced away from Draco, flopping onto the nearby sofa, smiling sweetly at him as he finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What was that for Granger?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously, with lust evident in his eyes.

"What was what for Draco," She replied sweetly, leaning forward and allowing him a view of her ample cleavage.

"That...that...that whisper thing you did." He said staring at her chest as she slowly stood and made her way over to him.

Leaning close she whispered in his ear again, "This whisper thing Draco?" she asked and turned to head back to her chair smirking to herself.

Before she made it to the couch, she felt Draco grab her arm and spin her around. He pushed her against the wall, putting his hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her into place. "What are you playing at Hermione? What are you trying to do to me?" He asked, leaning closer to her body, and Hermione gasped as she felt just what her whispers had done to the blonde boy in front of her.

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could utter a word, Draco had swiftly covered her mouth with his own and she moaned at the taste of him. She slowly came out of her stupor and started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, tangeling her fingers into his hair as he pulled her body closer to his.

Draco slowly pulled away from her. "What are we doing Granger? We can't be doing this?" He said before he captured her lips once again, gasping into her mouth as she lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his waist. He could feel her heat pressed againg him in a most esquisite way.

"Tell me you don't want me Draco." Hermione whispered in his ear, waiting for the response. "Tell me you don't want me, and I will walk away from here. Tell me you don't want it." She repeated again watching his face as she slowly reached down and cupped his sex with her hand.

Moaning loudly at the feeling of her pettit little hand on his cock, Malfoy glanced down at her through hooded eyes. "Fuck it, I'll deal with the trouble later." he exclaimed as he covered her mouth once more, backing her towards the sofa, quickly disposing of their clothing along the way. He pulled away long enough to shove her back onto the sofa and stared down at her, taking in her perfect form.

"God Hermione..." He moaned before lowering himself on top of her, moaning at the feel on her skin against his own. Slowly he started to kiss his way down her neck to her chest before she stopped. him.

Grabbing his hair, she pulled his face up to look in her eyes. "No Draco...just fuck me already!" She ordered him, and he moaned at the sound of those words falling from her mouth.

Spreading her legs apart, he entered her in one quick thrust, almost losing it in the instant he was surrounded by her heat. "Lord Hermione, you are so tight, so wet." He said closing his eyes, trying to gain some self control over his body, because if he didn't then this wouldn't last very long.

She looked up at him through her long lashes. "Only for you Draco. Your cock feels so good inside of me. I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard." and that did it. Draco couldn't control his body anymore as he started to thrust himself in and out of her core as hard and as fast as he could. "Shit...Yes Draco...Harder...Faster...Fuck..." He moaned as he heard the curses coming out of Hermione's mouth, as he felt her nails claw into his back deep enough to make him bleed. He sped up hoping that she would cum soon.

"Cum for me Hermione, let me see you let go," He said moving slightly and hitting that special spot inside of her. He watched as her body lifted off the couch with the force of her orgasm, her walls clenching around him, bringing him to his own release. "Fuck Hermione..." he moaned out as he thrust into her a few more times, spilling his seed deep inside her warm body.

Removing himslef from her slowly, he rolled over and laid next to her on the couch. Hermione rolled over and smiled at him. "You know how good we could be together? If we could get along that is, Why does it seem that we can only get along when one of us is wasted?" She asked.

Draco laughed at her. "I don't know, maybe we should get wasted more often. You have to admit, we would get quiet the shock response from the school. The Ice Prince and the Gryffindor Princess. Heads would turn so quick they would get whiplash."

"Maybe we should. It will make this year easier at least if we can get along, especially if we can get along like that. You have to admit we would make a pretty powerful couple here at school." Hermione said with a smirk, curling up into Draco's side as he slowly combed his fingers through her hair as they both drifted off to sleep, neither one knowing what the morning would bring.

A/N: So how did you like it? I plan on writing some more to go along with it but only if people are actually interested in reading it. lol So leave me some love!


End file.
